Ben Braeden - The End (Again)
Ben Braeden is the son of Lisa Braeden, a woman who Dean Winchester had a fling with back in 1998. When Dean had first met Ben Dean considered the possibility that Ben might actually be his son. Lisa confirmed to Dean that Ben wasn't his son and his similarities to him was due to her 'type' that she hooked up with that Dean had fallen under. Ben looked up to Dean as he was the closest thing he had to a father figure but Dean was scared for his and his mother's safety and had their memories modified so they wouldn't remember him. To get an upperhand with controlling Dean, Samael orchestrated for Ben and his mother to be found and taken as vessels so as to use their lives and freedom as leverage. Ben was then taken as the vessel to the Renegade Angel and former Power Barbatos. Background Ben first met Dean when he was eight years old at his birthday party and Dean couldn't help but see the timing of his birth as well as how similar he was to him. Ben was later taken by monsters along with other children and Dean came to rescue him. When Dean had lost his brother Sam to Lucifer's Cage he had come to stay with Ben and his mother. For the next year, Ben had loved having Dean with them. Dean taught Ben much about cars and went with him and his mother to many neighborhood functions such as Halloween and barbeques. It didn't last as Djinn came to have their vengeance against Dean and Sam had revealed himself. When the Djinn were hunted down Dean had moved them away but he kept them isolated at home. Ben found Dean's guns and suggested that Dean teach him how to use it and train him like his father did but Dean angrily refused. Dean then decided to leave in order to try and protect the two of them. Ben and Dean kept in contact with phone calls and even called him for advice after he broke something of his mother's. When his mother had started dating, Ben called Dean to try and get the two of them back together but Dean pulled him aside to talk. Ben accused Dean of abandoning them much like his own father did to Dean and his own brother. When Crowley attacked his home Ben tried to call Dean for help but he was caught. He was forced to watch as his mother was possessed by a demon and held him at knifepoint. He watched as his mother stabbed herself as Dean tried to exorcise the demon from her. Dean gave Ben his gun to try to defend them from the demons as he carried his mother away. When they made it to the hospital, Ben kept silent and just glared at Dean for abandoning them and leaving them to be vulnerable. Ben had his memories of Dean wiped by Castiel along with his mother as a way to keep them safe. To him, they were in the hospital because they were in a car accident and Dean had been the one that hit them by accident. Dean then left the two of them but not before telling Ben to take care of his mother. Season 9 Ben went on to live a normal life with his mother until one night when his teenage self and his mother were approached by angels. Marilyn appeared to his mother while Barbatos appeared to him. Barbatos asked for Ben's consent to be possessed in exchange for a chance for Ben to meet his real father. Ben agreed and became Barbatos' vessel. Metatron then brought the two to Samael where he began the next phase of his plan. Barbatos' displayed his new vessel to Dean as he was in the Impala's driver's seat and Dean froze at the sight of Ben being used as a vessel. Barbatos claimed that he had grown to like being in Ben. When Barbatos fought against Camael she commented on Barbatos' choice of vessel. When he was wounded by her, the sight of Ben being hurt made Dean direct his rage at her while he was driven by bloodlust. Season 10 Barbatos went with Samael to confront Crowley and the King of Hell made a comment about seeing Ben Braeden again. Castiel has been trying to track down Barbatos and Marilyn to try and free Ben and his mother to try and destroy the leverage that Samael has on Dean. He has set up his own bulletin board with an article of the two showing that their status if officially missing. Castiel asked Hannah if he any information on Barbatos or Marilyn but she said she had none. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Human Category:Vessels Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Fanon Characters